1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rubber band rifle for shooting one or a plurality of rubber band members generally including a body having a forward barrel portion and a rear shoulder portion having a plurality of horizontal grooves disposed therein, one end of each of the rubber band members being disposed in one of the horizontal grooves in the forward end wall, a slide mechanism being movably disposed on the forward barrel portion, the slide mechanism including a top and a pair of downwardly extending walls, an upper surface of the top of the slide mechanism having a plurality of notches therein, the other ends of the rubber bands being disposed in the notches, and a mechanism for locking the slide mechanism in a fixed position upon the barrel portion of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of U.S. Pat. Nos., namely 2,625,147; 2,878,802; 2,917,037; and 3,494,345; have been employed as rubber band guns, but are non-applicable to the instant invention, since they do not provide the improved mechanism of the instant invention which provides a means for varying the tension placed on the rubber band which is to be shot by the rubber band rifle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,248 provides a repeating rubber band toy gun which has a trigger mechanism for releasing the rubber bands. U.S. Pat. No. 1,909,927 also describes a repeating rubber band rifle having an automatic release mechanism for shooting the rubber bands. Neither of these patents provide the improved slide mechanism of the instant invention which provides a means of varying the tension placed on the rubber bands.